


Rebellion

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Mark is tired of the standards, Mark is trying to fix society, cant do anything, hes got a plan, how everyone thinks that young people, put on him by society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark is a big thinker, he's a big planner too. Put those together and he might be able to fix the hell we call home.OrMark is tired of society and has a plan to fix it but first he needs to continue what he's doing.





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops

He was just a little kid, he had wanted to be treated like he mattered nonetheless. 

Everyone always told him that he would understand when he was older; why couldn't he understand now?

He saw that the world was going to hell, but why did everyone treat him like it wasn't his problem. 

He may be little but he knows enough, and he would know more if the adults stopped holding information from him. 

 

He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was a teenager. 

But the world still treated him as if he didn't matter, as if he was below the adults who continued to make the world a terrible place. 

As if he wasn't accepting all the changes in the world, as if he was scared of the progress his generation was working towards. 

For the last time, he wasn't afraid of the gays! 

He knows that it won't be much better when he's in his twenties or his thirties even. 

It always seem like the people who are older are scared of change. 

And honestly he was tired of the mold he was supposed to fill. 

He was tired of having to accept the harsh words of his elders with a smile. 

He was tired of seeing people younger then him treated the same way. 

Put down constantly, told that when they're older they'll understand, that all they can do is study, study, study. 

Mark was sick of it all, but there was nothing he could do. 

As if.

Mark could do anything, but first he had to get a big enough fan base, so that when he spoke they'd take his words to heart. 

That's why he was fine without taking a break. Why he was okay being with the dream kids, they reminded him why he was here. 

That he wanted to protect the youth, that he wanted to raise them up. 

To tell them that they're not useless, that they can make a difference, that they could and would change the world. 

"Mark? It time for us to go on stage."

Yeah, someday, but these are the precautions he had to take now. 

He couldn't fail now, he was almost there. 

"Okay hyung! Let's go!" 

He may be little but his plans are not. 

Not in the slightest. 

"To the world! Hello, we're NCT 127!"


End file.
